User talk:TRiddle500
Reverts Stop reverting perfectly good edits please. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:58, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Do not undo anymore edits. 22:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Seem Hi, TRiddle. Instead of starting edit wars on a controversial page, why don't you take it to talk so we may come to a consensus? I don't know if you've seen Talk:Seem#Gender ambiguity, but that was a community message left to notify users of newly established consensus, which follows the guideline established at the J&D:VERIFY policy page. I've protected Seem for a week, and for reverting a revert by an admin I will give you your first warning. Thanks, 00:12, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't trying to start an edit war, I was merely trying to make it "gender-neutral" since no one can tell what gender Seem actually is. TRiddle500 (talk) 00:20, May 18, 2014 (UTC) : I see. Well, instead of trying to force your opinion, it's always best to take it to the talk page. :) Not only to discuss it with other people, but also to see if there was any other messages where consensus was established. And by undoing an edit by an admin which reverted your previous edit, you start an edit war. Plain and simple. Also, to explain Seem's gender situation: we list him as male because there are more sources which indicate he is a male. The Jak and Daxter Wiki relies entirely on sources. If you can't provide a direct source for something you put on the wiki, it is subject for removal. Thanks, 00:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay. But I wasn't really trying to make an opinion. TRiddle500 (talk) 00:27, May 18, 2014 (UTC) : Citation: "is enough to say that Seem is, in fact, a girl." Opinion. But it's all good. :) Just, moving forward, try to avoid speculation as much as possible, and stick with community consensus! 00:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Capitalization Please avoid using capitalization when articles are titled lowercase, such as light eco and Wave Concussor (note that a link like light eco should be used instead of Light eco, not the difference in the L between the two). Using Light Eco should be avoided. Thanks. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 21:15, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Silo's For the record: a blue eco silo isn't a dark eco silo, it's a damn blue eco silo, this isn't a hard concept. Normally you should go and link to a blue eco silo page in this case, or rather just a single silo page assuming all of them barely had any relevance, but blue eco silo's aren't mentioned in-game or anywhere else and thus remain conjecture and theory. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:51, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Trivia sections In regards to the KG war factory article, we try to cut back on trivia sections on the wiki as they're an outdated feat. Anything that could go in a trivia section should be important enough to include somewhere else in the context of the article. If it isn't important enough, it generally shouldn't be included in the article. I won't remove it though because the article has plenty other problems that would need rectification as well and we haven't gotten to that category yet, so. Also there are other articles that we haven't rewritten yet which have old trivia sections. Just for your information—moving forward. :) Thanks! (P.S.: Good job on your second edit on the Barrier article.) 15:42, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Reply on Talk:Zoomer Hi, TRiddle. You have a response to your recent edits on Talk:Zoomer. 00:32, January 22, 2015 (UTC)